With the development of technologies for manufacturing digital cameras, electronic devices having small-size and light-weight camera modules mounted thereon, for example, mobile communication terminals have come into popular use and have taken over the compact digital camera market. As a camera module is mounted on a mobile communication terminal generally carried with a user at all times, the user may conveniently take the advantage of various functions such as video communication, augmented reality, etc., as well as capturing of still or moving images.
Mounting camera modules on electronic devices has become commonplace, and now efforts are being made to improve performance, e.g., display quality, of a camera module while miniaturizing the camera module. For example, an auto focusing function is one of techniques for improving the performance of the camera module. The auto focusing function enables a clear image to be obtained on an imaging surface of an image sensor by moving a lens positioned in front of the image sensor or the image sensor along an optical axis according to a distance to an object. The auto focusing function provided in a camera module of a high-price electronic device now becomes an essential function provided even in a camera module of a low-price popular electronic device.
A hand-shake correction technique is another example of the techniques for improving the performance of the camera module. The hand-shake correction technique compensates for a shake on an object due to human-caused vibration such as a hand-shake of a user. The hand-shake correction may include detecting vibration applied to an electronic device, such as a camera, etc., through multiple angular rate sensors mounted on the electronic device and moving a lens or an image sensor according to an angular rate and a direction of the detected vibration.